


World of Remnant

by Claygoji (JCJx83)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Gamer AU - Freeform, RP AU?, WOW AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJx83/pseuds/Claygoji
Summary: The beginning of my WoW RWBY AU. This has been in the works for a LONG time. Hopefully you enjoy it!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of my WoW RWBY AU. This has been in the works for a LONG time. Hopefully you enjoy it!

“Yang, can’t you drive any faster?” The woman in question side eyed her little sister as she drove, eyes quickly snapping back to the road.

“Jeez, Ruby, it’s not like the game is going to go anywhere.”

“I know!” Ruby cried, as she bounced in her seat, “I’m just excited, aren't you?”

“I am.” Yang said, doing her best to focus on the road and not laugh at her sisters antics.

“Oh, I can’t wait to make my _Beast Master_ , it’s going to be so freaking cool!”

Yang smiled at that, Ruby being happy had always been infectious to the blonde. And while she wasn’t quite as excited as her sister she had to admit that she also couldn’t wait to get home and boot the game up. The game in question? World of Remnant, a massively multiplayer role playing game set in the universe of the Hunters & Huntresses strategy games, a series that had dominated many hours of the sisters early years.

“What class are you going to make, Yang?” Ruby asked as they stopped at a red light.

Yang stroked her chin with her right hand, her left keeping a firm grip on the wheel. “Thinking about making a Sunwalker.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes, “Is that supposed to be a pun?”

Yang gave her a quick wink, “Whatever would give you that idea, Rubes?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Ruby groaned as she slumped in her seat.

Yang laughed so hard she missed the light turning green.

* * *

Yang opened the door to their shared apartment, narrowly pulling her hand away before Ruby darted in. Yang shook her head as she closed the door and put her keys in the bowl that rested on the doorside table.

“The download finish?” she asked as she moved deeper into the apartment. Ruby was already seated at her desk, game up and running on her computer’s screen.

“Yup!” Ruby chirped as she reached for her headset. “What server do you want to play on?”

“I don’t care,” Yang said as she walked into the small kitchenette. She took a couple of waters from the fridge, giving one to Ruby as she made for her room. “Text me whichever one you pick and I’ll make my character there.”

“Okay!”

Yang entered into her bedroom and flicked the light on as she kicked her shoes off. It wasn’t much, a well-made bed was nestled in one corner while her desk with her computer took up the opposite. She took her phone from her pocket as she pulled her chair out and set at her desk. She wiggled her mouse, waking the monitor up. As expected her download had also finished while they were in class. With a smile she placed her cursor over the games icon, a large red scythe, and double clicked.

The game opened with no problem and after a quick introductory cinematic she was quickly in the character creation menu. Before she could get started though her phone pinged, the sound the chipper and upbeat tone she had selected for Ruby. She checked it to discover a single word message.

Ruby

_Vale._

Yang set to work bringing her character to life. Long blonde hair, athletic build, purple eyes, all of those were easy enough. The thing that took the longest was creating a face that at least somewhat matched her own. After what felt like an eternity of Yang leaned towards her monitor squinting at every minute difference she sat back, finally feeling satisfied with what she had selected.

Now all she had to do was name her. Yang rubbed at her chin, names flitting through her mind like a hummingbird's wings. She snapped her fingers as the perfect name came to her. She typed it in quickly, hoping the name hadn’t already been taken.

_Phoenix_.

To her delight the screen quickly read: character created. Yang cracked her knuckles, a grin playing on her lips. “Here we go.”

She clicked: _enter world_.

* * *

The day was filled with a sweltering heat, something that the high humidity did little to help. Instead of making things cool it just made them sticky. Uncomfortable.

Phoenix sighed as she made her way down the stone path, her mail armor clinking, as she went. She had come across the path some time ago, while searching for her sister. A sister she had yet to see hide nor tail of.

“She had to have come this way,” she said aloud to the air as much as she did herself.

A sound came from the woods to her left. She paused, hands instinctively reaching for her mallet and leather buckler.

“Who’s there?” she questioned eyes scanning the trees and light underbrush.

She received no answer.

Phoenix glanced back to the path, a decision playing in her mind. Never one to air to caution she pulled her mallet and buckler as she slowly moved into the woods. She’d allow herself ten minutes, if she found nothing she’d just double back. Simple enough.

Phoenix made her way deeper into the woods, pausing only to mark trees at a set interval. The forest wasn’t that thick but it wouldn’t take much to get turned around. She had almost reached her ten minute limit when she saw a break in the trees that resulted in what seemed to be a small clearing. She froze as a voice reached her ears.

“They wants it… They can’ts have it… It mine…”

_That_ was certainly interesting.

She dropped low, moving on a tree at the edge of the clearing. She risked a glance around the trees width. A large Gnoll paced around the clearing. It easily stood over six feet, which for a Gnoll might as well have made it a giant. Gnolls were a gangly species, closely related to dogs, they had evolved to have hands and to walk on two legs and could even speak…sort of. It wore a leather cuirass accentuated with large metal links around its front. A wood axe rested against a chest near where the Gnoll paced.

“Wonder what’s in there,” she whispered.

The Gnoll halted mid-step, it’s ears perking up. The creature rounded towards her, picking up it’s axe as it did.

“Who there?” it barked, eyes like pin pricks and teeth bared. “Who?”

So went the element of surprise.

Phoenix stood and moved into the clearing, buckler held up in front of her.

“Who you?” the Gnoll growled, nostrils flaring.

“That’s none of your concern.” She said, tone taunting, “What is though, is that I’m going to be taking whatever it is you have in that chest.”

“No! You no take it!” The Gnoll roared and charged, hurtling at her with horrifying speed.

Phoenix sidestepped the attack. She brought her mallet around landing a solid blow against the Gnoll’s back. The creature didn’t even flinch.

Dread filled her stomach.

The beast whirled on her, axe lashing out. She blocked the attack with her buckler, the force of the strike enough to send her stumbling back, pain radiated up her arm. It was stronger than it looked, much stronger. She dodged another attack, eyes locking on where she had entered the clearing from. She needed to run; this thing was way too strong for her to handle on her own.

She blocked another attack, gritting her teeth against the pain in her arm. She swung wildly with her mallet striking the Gnoll in the face, knocking it back, staggered.

Seeing her chance Phoenix bolted, legs carrying her as quickly as they could to the safety of the trees. As protective of the chest as the Gnoll seemed there was no way it would chase her very far.

The world went sideways as a solid mass slammed into her side, sending her flying from her feet and tumbling to the ground. She tasted copper as she landed, the air rushing from her lungs. She pushed herself up as the Gnoll stood in front of her with a snarl on its snout, axe raised high above its head.

“You no take candle!” It roared as the axe descended.

Phoenix closed her eyes, awaiting the skull splitting blow.

…

…

…

She opened one eye, gasping at what she saw. Roots had sprung up from the ground, ensnaring the Gnoll. A roar sounded from the distance. A streak of black fur explode from a bush and threw itself directly at the gnolls head.

Phoenix fell back as the Gnoll and whatever it was that had just arrived hit the ground. The Gnoll howled as the other beast, a large puma, slashed at its face before being kicked off. She looked to where the puma had landed, it had already got back to its feet, teeth bared in a hiss at the Gnoll. The Gnoll rose slowly, favoring it’s left side. 

A green glow engulfed Phoenix as a wave of rejuvenated life sprung into her. The pain in her arm lessoned and the taste of blood left her mouth. She sprung to her feet, feeling better than she had before she ever started the fight.

What was happening?

She looked back to the puma, noticing the same green glow emanating from its eyes. Of course! It was a healing spell. Before she could offer her gratitude the Gnoll roared, charging the puma.

“Hey, ugly!” Phoenix yelled, “We aren’t finished yet!”

The Gnoll rounded on her instantly, murder in its eyes. Phoenix blocked the attack, feeling a brief bit of pain before it was soothed away. Whatever healing spell that the puma had put on her seemed to still be lingering.

She swung her mallet up, connecting with the Gnolls chin with a sickening crack. It stumbled back, dropping it’s axe, as it grabbed it’s face. The puma struck then, claws slashing at the back of the Gnolls legs. It dropped to its knees like a sack of bricks, howling through it’s closed mouth.

Phoenix raised her mallet again, reaching within herself to the powerful light that resided there. She infused her mallet with it, causing it to glow with a golden radiance. With a powerful cry she swung, striking the Gnoll clean in the skull, killing it instantly.

“Get judged bitch.” She said, sighing as the light left her. She looked to where the puma set on its haunches, a curious gleam in its amber eyes. “Thanks for the save by the way.”

A white light emanated from within the puma, completely engulfing it. As soon as it came, the light faded away, leaving in its place another woman clad in dark leather armor. The woman had fair skin and sharp features, her dark hair rustled in the gentle breeze as she opened her amber eyes, a smirk on her lips.

To call her beautiful would be an understatement.

“Don’t mention it,” she said, the curious glint in her eyes now replaced with a teasing one. “Split what’s in the chest and I’ll call it even.”

The chest!

Phoenix shook herself from her stupor and strode over to the chest, using her mallet to break the lock, she opened it. What she saw made her want to laugh and cry at the same time, so she settled for a strangled huff. Nestled inside the chest were two identical candles.

“What is it?” Phoenix stepped aside, allowing the other woman a chance to see their loot. Her reaction was almost identical, “Candles.”

“Yup,” Phoenix shrugged, reaching in and grabbing them. She offered one to the woman. “I’m Phoenix by the way.”

The woman took the candle and studied it for a moment as if deciding if she wanted to respond or not. After a moment she stuck the candle in her pouch and met Phoenix’s eyes.

“Shade.”

Phoenix stashed her own candle away, “Well any idea what we should do now?”

“ _We_ , is it?”

“I mean…” Phoenix faltered.

“Relax, I’m only kidding.” Shade said. She turned and pointed towards the direction she had come from. “There is a village that way. Maybe we can see if anyone knows what this Gnoll was about.”

Shade looked back to Phoenix, head tilting in question.

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

* * *

The village as it turned out was basically just a rest stop with little more than an inn and a stables to its name. Despite that a large number of hunters and huntresses had gathered in the place. All of them seemingly talked about the same thing.

A Gnoll called Hogger.

Phoenix looked to Shade, “You don’t think…” she left it unfinished.

“Only one way to find out,” Shade said, motioning for Phoenix to go ahead.

Phoenix stepped past her and walked up to the old man at the center of the group.

“Um, excuse me but this Hogger you all are talking about does he guard a chest?” she asked.

The old man perked up at that and everyone else quieted, curious eyes falling on Phoenix and Shade. She felt Shade move a step closer; Phoenix kept her eyes on the elder.

“Why yes, he does.” The elder said.

Phoenix shared a quick look with Shade, before turning back, “Well I think we killed him.”

The crowd came to life then, murmurs filled the air as they talked. Most questioning if what she claimed was indeed true. The elder silenced them with a wave of his hand, turning a smile to Phoenix.

“Well do you have what he was guarding?” he asked.

“We do,” Phoenix said as she fished the candle from her pouch. She and Shade presented the elder with each of their respective candles. The elders face lit up in instant recognition, he beamed at them.

“Congratulations huntresses you did it! That Gnoll has haunted us for months, please choose one of these as a token of our gratitude!” The elder took their candles and moved back as two chests magically appeared one in front of each of them. The chest in front of Phoenix sprung open, revealing two different items; an iron mace and an enchanted cloak. She quickly selected the mace, smiling at the hefty weight of it as she traded it out with here mallet.

“Thank you!”

“Phoenix!” A voice she instantly recognized called out to her from somewhere in the crowd. She turned around just in time to see her sister tear through the crowd towards her, a thin girl dressed in robes following closely behind.

“Zwei!” she called, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“I’ve been waiting here for you,” Zwei said.

“You two know each other?” Shade asked as she joined them, now sporting a hooded cloak.

“Yeah, we’re sisters.”

“You mean to tell me there are _two_ of you? For real this isn’t a joke?” The woman in robes asked.

Phoenix glared at her, “Who are you?”

“Uh, Phoenix, Crystal, Crystal, Phoenix…I may have accidentally almost gotten her killed…” Zwei said, sheepishly.

“I’ll say,” Crystal said, eyes glaring daggers at Zwei, “Your lucky the inn sales bandages otherwise I’d be hurting worse than I am!”

“Think you can help her out?” Phoenix asked as she turned towards Shade.

Shade looked to Crystal and raised her hand, a green glow sparked out and towards the other woman. Crystal gasped as the glow overtook her.

“Thank you,” Crystal said as the spell finished, “and you are?”

“Shade.”

“So, hey Crystal and I were about to go and look for Hogger. If we kill him we get a reward, do you two want to join us?” Zwei asked, a bouncing energy to her voice.

“Uh, we kinda already killed him,” Phoenix said, scratching the back of her head. “I’m not sure if we can do it again.”

“Oh,” Zwei deflated somewhat but quickly perked back up, “Wait that means you know where he is! Thank you can lead us there?”

“I can,” Phoenix nodded, before glancing at Shade, “Do you want to come with?”

Phoenix couldn’t place why but she really wanted Shade to come with them. Something about the woman was just…alluring. Shade seemed to consider it, her amber eyes glancing towards the road that led away from where they had come. She chewed on her bottom lip.

Phoenix braced herself for the no that she knew was coming.

“Sure,” Shade finally agreed as she looked back to the rag-tag group with a soft smile aimed at Phoenix, “Why not.”

Phoenix returned the smile before turning back to her sister and Crystal, “Alright you two, follow us!”

* * *

“God’s am I tired,” Crystal groaned as they trudged into the inn. Zwei was behind her while Phoenix and Shade brought up the rear. The past several hours had quite possibly been the most fun Phoenix had ever had in her entire life. That said she would be utterly lying if she said they also weren’t the most exhausting as well.

Their merry misadventure had started with them getting candles for her sister and Crystal. From there they had stumbled into a quest to take out a bandit group that had been terrorizing a nearby village. Throw in a trek across the province, and a not so fun run in with a group of occult priests, and you had the recipe for an exhaustingly exhilarating evening.

Zwei yawned loud and wide, smacking her lips as she finished. “I’m going to hit the hay, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

As she finished speaking she stilled, eyes closing, before she faded away.

“I suppose I should head to bed as well.” Crystal said, looking to Phoenix, “Tell your sister I had fun and that I’ll be back sometime tomorrow evening.”

“I will, have a good night.”

Crystal faded away.

“So,” Phoenix said as she turned towards Shade, silently hoping her next question wouldn’t come across as too hopeful. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

Shade regarded her momentarily, a now familiar smirk on her lips, “Yeah,” she said, “You will.”

She too faded away.

Smiling at where her companion had just stood Phoenix closed her eyes.

* * *

Yang stretched as she leaned back in her chair a powerful yawn escaped her lips. She counted down from five in her head.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

“Yang, that was so fucking fun!” Ruby all but screamed as she busted into Yang’s room and threw herself onto the bed.

Yang laughed, “Crystal told me to let you know she had fun.”

“Oh that’s great! I thought she hated me!”

“Ruby she grouped with us for,” Yang checked the clock on her computer, “over seven hours.”

“I know but still you never know.” Ruby sighed as she slumped on the bed. “I can’t wait to play more tomorrow.”

The image of a puma dark as the night flashed through Yang’s mind.

“Yeah, me either.”


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix eyed the narrow hole that served as the mines entrance with a wary eye. "You’re sure?"

“Yeah,” started Zwei as she walked up to join her sister eyes focused on the map in her hands. "This is the mine that the elder marked."

Phoenix clicked her tongue. If experience had taught her anything it was that mines like this were almost always occupied by creatures of a... _ less  _ agreeable nature.

It had been a week since she and her sister had met Shade and Crystal. In the time since then the four of them had become fast friends, preferring to do everything together instead of alone. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. They had all grown, not only their powers but their equipment as well. The mine though, it signified a challenge they had yet to undertake. One she wasn't entirely sure they were ready for.

Shade walked up beside her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just," she paused, searching for the right word. She picked a few up hefted them before setting them back down, finally settling on, "apprehensive."

"Do you not think we can do it?"

"Oh, I think we can do it." Phoenix assured.

“Why do I sense a ‘ _ but _ ?’”

“Well, it could be a trap.”

Shade laughed at that, something that out of all of them, only Phoenix could make her do. A fact that Phoenix held very dearly.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Shade said as she started down into the mine. She paused a few feet in, amber eyes turning back. "You coming?"

Phoenix sighed, yeah, yeah she was. She looked over her shoulder, "Zwei, Crystal! Stop bickering we have a mine to clear!"

"Coming, sis!" Zwei called.

The two of them bounded up the small hill and into the mine. Phoenix shook her head, taking her shield from her back and brandishing her warhammer, she followed.

* * *

When the elder had told them the mine had been abandoned Phoenix had imagined several different things. Turned over mine carts, cobwebs, and maybe a rogue bandit or two. Hell, maybe even an entire  _ tribe _ of bandits.

What she didn't expect was the tribe of Gnolls that had inhabited the mine.

She gritted her teeth as another blow slammed against her shield. She swung her warhammer, the blow connecting against the Gnolls chest, caving in its rib cage. The creature fell instantly.

"They just keep coming!" Crystal said as she summoned up a Frost Lance and loosed it at the Gnoll nearest her.

Phoenix looked to her left where Shade and Zwei fought. Zwei fired her crossbow as quickly as she could, meanwhile Shade, in her puma form, lunged from Gnoll to Gnoll taking them out with practiced precision. For every Gnoll they fell though, two more took its place. Phoenix looked behind them, the large boulder, a trap laid by the Gnolls, cut off their only path of retreat.

They couldn’t retreat and they certainly couldn’t stay where they were. Phoenix eyed the exit on the far side of the tunnel. A dozen or so Gnolls blocked the way.

"We have to get out of here." She barked, crushing a Gnolls face with her hammer. "Group up on me and push forward to the opening!”

"Are you insane?" Crystal asked.

"Like you said they just keep coming, our only way out is forward. Now let's go!"

The other three all collapsed around her. Phoenix and Shade cut the Gnolls down as they got close while Zwei and Crystal provided support from the back. It was hard going but after several tense moments and more than a few painful hits the foursome burst out the other end of the tunnel, another large boulder fell and sealed off the tunnel.

Phoenix scanned the room quickly, satisfied nothing was going to jump at them she dropped down to a knee, and heaved a relieved sigh.

"Glad that's over," she said, panting.

"Yeah that was insane!" Zwei said as she slung her crossbow.

Phoenix looked at Shade, "Hey, uh, think I could get a heal?"

Shade shifted to her human form, and fetched a vial from her pouch, a grim look on her face.

"I'm running low on potions," she said as she downed the vials contents. The familiar green glow of her healing spell soon appeared on her arm. Phoenix felt the effect almost instantly. Shade then moved onto Zwei and Crystal next before finally turning the spell on herself. "I can heal us up now but from here on out we'll need to be careful."

Phoenix stood and moved down the tunnel they found themselves in. It carried on for a few feet before it opened up, revealing a large circular room. Three additional tunnels led off in different directions on the other end. Though she focused on the one on the left, or more accurately, she focused on the torches that burned down its length.

"God's this place is a maze," Crystal said as the others caught up.

"Look," Phoenix pointed, "That tunnel is lit up. Odds are that's where we need to go."

"More Gnolls?"

"Probably." Phoenix said, already making for the tunnel. "Or who knows, maybe it leads to a giant cow.”

"That is ridiculously optimistic," Crystal grumbled as the others fell in behind Phoenix. Phoenix peered down the tunnel, torches lined its walls for a solid thirty feet before it took a sharp turn. She worried her lip; she didn't like not being able to see what was ahead. If they stumbled into another ambush like the one they had just escaped, well, she was pretty sure they wouldn't be so lucky again.

" _ Hey _ ," Shade appeared next to her, doing her absolute best to sound reassuring, "we got this."

Phoenix gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath. "Alright have your weapons ready and stay behind me. If anyone sees anything that so much as looks like a trap, be vocal about it. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Okay," Shade nodded.

"Alright let's go."

Phoenix raised her shield halfway up, covering her torso but allowing her to see over its rim. She hung her Warhammer low, fingers clutched around its hilt in a death grip.

The first stretch went by without any fuss. Though with every step closer to the bend in the tunnel Phoenix braced herself, against what she wasn't sure. As they got right to it she paused, tightening her grip on her shield she lunged around the corner.

"Hyah....oh you've got to be kidding me." She said, exasperation lacing her tone.

"What is it?" Shade asked as she joined her, and then. " _ Oh _ !...That's... _ wow _ ."

Crystal and Zwei came round the corner then.

"No... how?"

"Of  _ course _ they do. Because  _ that _ makes sense."

The Gnolls had a boat. Well calling it a boat was an understatement it was more of a ship, Phoenix reasoned. Still Gnolls and a ship? She had now seen everything.

"I guess it makes sense honestly." Shade said. Three sets of eyes turned towards her, incredulous. "I mean from what we know they've terrorized the coast for years but never leave a trail. A ship would allow that.”

"Still, how are we going to deal with that?" Crystal said. "There's got to be at least thirty of them."

"Uhm," Zwei raised her hand, "I have an idea..."

Crystal sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

Phoenix had to give it to her sister. Her plan was working, it was insane, but it had gotten them this far. She chanced a look back to Shade, the druids face was contorted in concentration focusing all of her mental effort on keeping them both cloaked. A white ethereal glow surrounded their clasped hands.

Phoenix reached out with her mind, an unspoken whisper traveling between them.

_ You okay? _

Her response came in the form of a very unamused and stern glare. She quickly turned back forward, sending another whisper to her sister.

_ How's it going you two are you in position yet? _

_ Almost _ .

Phoenix dared another whisper to her partner.

_ They are almost in position, just a little longer Shade. _

_ Great. _

Phoenix squeezed Shade’s hand. She knew just how much Shadowmeld drained the other woman. She couldn't imagine the energy Shade was expending to keep them both melded. She looked back to the large group of Gnolls that milled about ahead of them. They seemed to be sorting through a large assortment of boxes, loot from their last plunder no doubt.

_ Phoenix now! _ Zwei’s voice filled her head and she moved.

Phoenix released Shades hand, instantly materializing back into view. "Hey asshats! Over here!" She taunted, shield up and warhammer hung dangerously over her head. The Gnolls turned their attention from the ship and rushed her, brandishing their own weapons.

She smirked; the plan was working, just a little further...

"Shade now!" She barked.

Roots exploded up from the ground, entangling all of the Gnolls in a single clumped mass. The creatures pulled and hacked at the roots, trying to desperately to break free.

"Zwei, Crystal, now!" Phoenix yelled up to where her sister and friend were on the ship, canons at their side.

Two canon shots rang out simultaneously. Phoenix ducked low behind her shield as the shots impacted sending rocks and other debris flying in every direction. The sound of rain filled the air as the dust and debris settled. When she looked back over her shield the Gnolls all laid dead.

She smiled, eyes fleeting to the ship, "Nice shooting you two!"

"Yes, well, we had cannons. It was rather hard to miss.” Crystal said as she dusted herself off.

Phoenix turned back to the crates where she had left Shade. She was chugging down another vial, tossing it away as she finished.

"You good?"

"Fine," Shade said as she moved around the boxes to join Phoenix. "Though, that was my last potion. I'll need to restock before we try anything like that again."

Phoenix laughed, "I wouldn't worry. Pretty sure we got all of them."

No sooner had the words left her lips before an earth shattering roar sounded from the ship.

"No! What have you done? I'll end you all!" The gravelly voice screamed.

" _ Phoenix _ !" Zwei cried, panic evident in her voice.

Phoenix didn't even realize she was running until she hit the ramp up to the ship, a puma followed close behind. They reached the top just in time to see Zwei take a hit that broke through her protective shell, the green spell exploded around her as it dissipated.

Phoenix saw red.

"Hey asshat!" She taunted, "How about you pick on me!"

Zwei’s assailant halted its advance, turning to face her snarling. He was the biggest Gnoll Phoenix had ever seen. It easily stood over seven feet with dark mail for armor and two bloodied rapiers in its clawed hands.

"You," he spat, "You killed son. You killed Hogger!" The Gnoll charged her then, death glinting in his small beady eyes.

Phoenix easily blocked the attack. She flared her light, empowering her warhammer as she swung, striking the Gnoll in the shoulder. The Gnoll roared in pain as he staggered back. Phoenix pushed the attack, getting off several quick hits. The Gnoll retaliated with a flurry all his own. She blocked the majority but one stab got past her guard and slid between the plates of her armor, finding her ribs.

She cried out as the blade pierced her flesh.

Shade struck then, lunging from behind she drew his attention away.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Zwei asked as she and Crystal ran over.

"Yeah," Phoenix ground out through clenched teeth. She summoned up her light, using it to close her wound. It wasn't as effective as Shades spell and she could only use it on herself but it was something. Her eyes were focused on Shade and the Gnoll boss. "What about you two?"

"I'm fine," Crystal said, "Zwei on the other hand."

"I used my shell to block him until you could get up here." Zwei explained, "I can fight but if I take another hit..." She trailed off allowing the others to draw the conclusion themselves.

"You shouldn't have to. Shade and I can keep his attention on us; you two stay back and blast the fuck out of him."

With that Phoenix stood up and ran at the Gnolls back. Once she was in range she jumped, slamming her shield into his back with her full weight. He toppled over like a rag doll. Phoenix rolled through the motion landing on her feet on the other side, she met amber eyes.

"Zwei and Crystal are going to take shots from a distance; you and I have to keep his attention on us." The puma gave an almost imperceptible nod before turning back to the Gnoll.

" Still fight? " The Gnoll growled as it stood up. Phoenix raised her shield.

"It'll take more than a poke in the ribs to keep me down." She taunted.

"Find out how much!" The Gnoll lunged.

She dodged to her right, bringing her warhammer crashing down against the Gnolls left shoulder with a sickening crunch. He howled as his rapier clattered to the ground, his arm dangled limply at his side. The Gnoll pivoted round, the tip of his other rapier aimed directly at Phoenix's chest. She raised her shield as a blur of black flashed across her vision.

Shade lunged through the air, jaw open wide as she bit down on the blade, snatching the rapier from the enraged Gnoll. Shade shifted in midair, landing gracefully she spun round, rapier now turned on its former owner.

"You'll be doing no more stabbing today." Shade said, a smirk playing dangerously on her lips.

"Need no weapons to crush tiny humans." The Gnoll roared. It grabbed at its limp arm and jerked, popping it back in place. It smashed the ground; a blood red glow encasing him. The roar he let loose chilled Phoenix to the bone.

"Uh, guys now'd be a great time to help!" Phoenix yelled at Crystal and Zwei.

The Gnoll lunged then, arms swinging wildly as it assaulted Phoenix. She raised her shield blocking a few blows before the Gnoll reared back hands clasped together and brought them down with thunderous force. Phoenix raised her shield against the blow, only to have her shield crack in two from the force, her arm snapping under the pressure. She cried out in pain as the Gnoll reared back and knocked her away, her back colliding with the hard wood of the deck as she skidded to a halt.

"Phoenix!" She heard one of her allies call, Shade, she thought, though it was hard to tell through the cloud of pain. She blinked back tears as she sat up, arm cradled against her torso, warhammer dropped some feet away from her. Through her blurry vision she saw the others attacking the Gnoll. Crossbow bolts, ice lances, and Shades own attacks all finding their mark against the enthused creature. It seemed to be going well enough, until the Gnoll parried one of Shades lunges. The Gnoll reared back, hands clasped...

"Hey!" She yelled, "I ain't dead yet you ugly fuck, come get some!"

The Gnoll turned on a dime, his eyes focusing right on Phoenix, and charged. Phoenix shakily stood and raised her good arm. She could hear the others yelling at her to move but it was too late. He’d be on top of her before she could move, at least this way she bought them precious time. The Gnoll lowered its shoulder as it approached; ready to bowl her over when it was stopped dead in its tracks.

Blocks of ice encased its feet.

"Zwei, Shade, kill it now!" Crystal shouted.

Phoenix watched as a hail of bolts assaulted the Gnoll from seemingly every direction, sending the beast to its knees with a defeated roar. Whatever life it had left was expunged when the tip of a rapier protruded from its chest. The Gnoll stared down at the glistening tip for a moment, before toppling over.

Dead.

Phoenix stared dumbstruck at the others, breaths coming in heavy heaves.

Then she laughed, a loud unadulterated and boisterous laugh. Soon the others joined in and all the laughter combined together to create a prophecy of noise.

One rang truer to Phoenix though, Shade’s.

*

After a brief respite that consisted of them healing up what injuries they could and then looting the ship. They returned to the inn, courtesy of Crystal’s portals.

"I don't know about you guys," the mage said, "But I'm beat. I'll claim my reward tomorrow."

Zwei nodded her agreement. "See you guys!" She said and quickly faded away. As did Crystal.

Phoenix turned to Shade, her cheeks warmed as she found the druid already staring at her, "You were great by the way."

Shade raised an eyebrow, "I was? I'm not the one who taunted an enraged Gnoll with a broken arm."

"Well when you put it like that," Phoenix said, scratching the back of her neck.

Shade smiled at her, winking, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

* * *

Blake pulled her ear buds from her ears. Her other hand absently rubbed at the back of one of her cat ears. She checked the time and sighed. It was late and she still had to apply the finishing touches to her sketch before tomorrow. She hadn’t meant to play as long as she had, but one thing had led to another, and before she knew it, she had spent hours playing with Phoenix and the others. Accepting her fate of little sleep and a large double espresso in the morning she stood and grabbed her sketch pad from her desk as she headed to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of PvE chapters started us off figure we gotta give PvP some love as well. As always leave any comments below! See you next week!

Snow fell in gentle waves, blanketing the ground with its pristine white fluff.

Well it would have been pristine had it not been for the forty people who rode galloping horses down the snow covered road.

Phoenix tightened her grip on the reins, eyes focused forward as her horse carried her on. Shade rode to her right while Zwei and Crystal took up the space on her left. They were somewhere in the middle of the pack. Though, if she remembered the route from the map correctly, they would soon be the front when the front of the column pulled off to capture their objectives.

They were taking part in what was known as a battleground. A forty on forty wargame, where each side fought to control strategic structures, all the while trying to eliminate the enemy team before they themselves were eliminated. All of their weapons had been magically blunted. They would still feel pain from being hit but they would suffer no physical injuries. What they did to dilute Crystals, and others magic, she wasn't exactly sure of. The jargon of what they talked about had escaped her.

"First column break off!" Someone from up ahead shouted. A second or two later fifteen people broke off down a road to the left, their goal the large stone bunker in the distance.

"Looks like we're up," said Zwei, her excitement evident in her voice.

"How do you always manage to sound so chipper?" Asked Crystal, "We’re going into battle! Against people!"

"Stow it!" Said Phoenix, "We're coming up on our stop."

The four of them broke off from the rest of the column, taking a road that wound its way up a hill. A large stone bunker, carved by magic, rested at the crown of the hill.

Shade pulled ahead then, forcing her horse to the front.

Phoenix slowed her horse, motioning for the others to do the same. She eyed Shade as she came to a stop a ways back from the bunker. Shade slid from her horse and it faded away instantly.

"Shade?" called Phoenix. Something wasn't right; Shade was acting cagey, like she was being stalked. She looked to the bunker, eyes seeing nothing out of the ordinary. They were a part of the advanced team. This area should have been swarmed by the opposing team and yet they had seen no one?

Fat chance.

Phoenix dismounted, shield and mace drawn, she motioned for Zwei and Crystal to do the same. She moved up behind Shade.

"What do you see?" She asked, careful to keep her voice low.

"Nothing, I just..." Shade shifted into her puma form then. Her ears stood at attention, swiveling around as if trying to pick something up.

Catching on, Phoenix strained her ears, trying to see if she could pick up on what it was that had bothered Shade. All she heard was her breathing and the whistling sound of the wind.

Shade roared, slinging her arm forward. Snow erupted from where her paw struck, covering the invisible person a few feet away from them in the white powder. Shade lunged, claws and teeth ready to rip and tear.

Phoenix turned towards the others, "Zwei, Crystal we have stea..." 

The word turned into a yelp as a powerful tug pulled on her entire body, sending her soaring through the air. She did her best to turn towards the direction of the tug, twin blades gleamed in the frozen air. Instinct took over, her shield arm raised, blocking the slashes as they came.

Phoenix hit the ground hard. Snow swirled around her as she rolled to a defensive stance, shield up and mace held to her back.

"Those are some mighty fine reflexes you have there." The man said, twirling his blades in a circular motion. "Most people are too discombobulated to react in time."

"I'm not most people," Phoenix said, her eyes glancing beyond her adversary. Another Rogue had appeared and engaged Zwei and Crystal. She couldn't see Shade. She forced herself to focus back on her attacker.

"I wouldn't be worrying about them if I were you." He said, "My friends will take good care of them."

Phoenix saw red.

She kicked off, mace raised, she feinted with it and he took the bait, allowing her to bash her shield against his side, sending him tumbling back. She pushed forward, eager to finish him off so she could get to the others. She brought her mace down, aiming for his head. He rolled away, causing her mace to smash into the dirt. Something slammed against the back of her knees, sending her to her back with an; oof.

"Not bad Shelia!" She heard the voice a split second before a blade gleamed above her. She parried the blow and kipped up, narrowly blocking another strike. She spun away, keeping her shield at chest level.

"You aren't half bad yourself," she panted, cool mountain air burning in her lungs. "For a DeathStalker that is."

"Oh, I'm hurt," he smirked dangerously, "and here I thought we were friends."

Phoenix gritted her teeth, this was taking too long. She needed to get back to the others. A plan formed in her mind, it was risky but it just might work.

She flared her light, sending it into her shield. She spun around, light twirling around her as she did. With a yell she released her shield, sending it flying towards her target. She ran behind it, flaring her light into her mace. As she expected he easily deflected her shield, sending it soaring back to her. His eyes widened when he saw how close she was.

She roared, swinging her light imbued mace at his chest.

Her arm slammed to a holt. A shell of green light encased her opponent, runes danced in swirling rings around his body.

A bone chilling laugh filled the air, as Phoenix met his gaze. A bloodthirsty smile stared her down.

"Gotcha," he whispered.

He kicked Phoenix back and spun around his swords glowed an ethereal blue. He was in her guard, she couldn't block, and the strike landed against her chest, denting her armor as it sent her flying back. She landed in a heap of snow, the taste of copper on her tongue. Her body groaned as she maneuvered into a kneeling position, fingers weakly gripped her mace.

The wind howled around her opponent, snow and shards of ice flurrying around him. He slashed the air ahead of him, sending the shards hurtling towards her.

She raised her shield, the shards either sticking or shattering against it. She peeked over her shield just as he leaped into the air, swords awash with a blue glow.

She raised her shield...

She flared her light…

The blows struck…

Phoenix peered over her shield; eyes alight with a radiance that rivaled the sun. Her hair also shimmered, a golden light weaving in and around every hair. A pair of light forged wings sprouted from her back.

Her assailant met her gaze, eyes wide in realization. 

Phoenix smirked.

"Gotcha." She slammed her shield away, ripping his swords from his hands. She dropped her mace low, swinging it in a deadly uppercut as she siphoned light into it.

The mace struck her opponents chin with such force it sent him sailing back through the air. His body vanished before he hit the ground.

Phoenix brought her hand to her chest, channeling her healing spell into herself. She sighed as her chest opened up and the taste of copper left her mouth. Healing done she turned, and ran for the bunker. The closer she got the more worried she became. She couldn't see anyone. She slowed as she reached the entrance of the bunker, heart hammering in her chest.

"Shade?" She called.

"Phoenix!" Zwei's ecstatic voice returned. "We're in here!"

Phoenix entered the bunker with a quick step. A relieved sigh escaped her lungs when she saw the rest of them, though her eyes lingered on one in particular.

"Why are you still a puma, Shade?" She asked, a single ear flicked her way.

"Oh, she's listening just in case more rogues come." Explained Crystal.

Phoenix nodded, "So did you guys raise the banner?"

"Crystal did."

"What  _ no _ , I thought  _ you _ did!"

Phoenix sighed, looking to Shade "If they stop bickering, let them know I got the banner."

She was a quarter of the way up the stairs when a whisper brushed against her mind.

_ I'm glad you’re okay. _

Phoenix bit her lip as a smile broke across her face.

* * *

She really hadn’t anticipated just how  _ boring _ defending the bunker would be. A rider had delivered orders for them to defend in place. When asked how the battle had been going he had promised a swift victory.

That had been, Phoenix checked the sun's position, nearly an hour ago. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, as she shifted to a more comfortable position against the pillar. A stiff wind blew, rustling the blue fabric of the banner. She pulsed her light, just enough to keep the worst of the chill at bay. She looked up the valley to where the stone bridge extended across the gap to the south, silently wishing that something would happen.

"I am  _ so _ not pulling defense duty again." She mumbled.

_ Not enjoying this brisk winter landscape? _ She gasped as the whisper entered her mind, startling her.

"Shade?" She questioned the air.

_ The one and only. _

"You should come up here and keep me company." Phoenix said.

_ Should I? _

"I mean, if you'd rather listen to Zwei and Crystal's bickering be my guest." She shrugged, "Plus it's not like you won't hear stealthies up here."

A moment passed.

_ On my way. _

Phoenix looked over her shoulder as the stairs creaked. Shade’s ear tips peaked over the floor first followed by her head and soon the rest of her. She padded her way over to Phoenix, pausing to stretch, before getting comfortable. She shook her head, turning both of her ears outward.

“You good? Don’t think I’ve ever seen you stretch before.” Phoenix asked.

_ I’m normally not in this form for this long.  _ Shade whispered, doing her best to give what Phoenix assumed was a shrug, but it looked more like a burp.  _ I’ll probably be stiff after this. _

Phoenix felt guilt surge through her. She had never considered the physical toll that Shade’s puma form had on her, “Do you need a break?”

_ I’ll be fine. _ An ear twitched,  _ Thanks for the concern though. _

Phoenix is pretty sure puma’s can’t blush, but that’s certainly what it looked like Shade was doing. She cleared her throat, eyes turning back to glistening snow. 

“So, how’s  _ life _ ?” Phoenix asked, keeping her eyes forward. It was a loaded question and she knew it. It had been eating at her for a while now though, begging to be asked. Sure they talked, but it was always focused on what they were currently doing, never on things  _ outside  _ of that. She could feel Shade looking at her.

_ I suppose that’s not about the obvious, is it? _

“It’s about whatever you want it to be.” Phoenix said, meeting Shade’s eyes. 

Silence stretched between them.

Until it didn’t.

_ I’m just living the college student dream, I suppose.  _

Phoenix bit back a smile. “Oh? What do you study?”

_ Art.  _ Shade whispered, she turned her head up, keeping one ear turned outside.  _ What about you, are you in college? _

“Yeah,” Phoenix nodded, “I study engineering.”

_ That makes a lot of sense actually. _

Phoenix blinked.

_ What? _

“Oh, nothing, it’s just that it normally surprises people.” Phoenix said with a shrug. “Like, my family gets it, but-”

_ Others judge the book by it’s cover? _

Phoenix felt her heart thump. 

“Yeah,” she said, voice thicker than she wanted it to be. She swallowed, “Think I’ll ever be able to see any of your art?”

Both of Shade’s ears perked up. She looked up at her, and Phoenix swore that if pumas could smile that’s what it would look like.

_ Maybe one day.  _

“I look forward to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end for Ch1. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any constructive criticisms feel free to leave them in a comment. 
> 
> If your curious about the names I used for their characters well...
> 
> Zwei - Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't.
> 
> Crystal - I'm an unoriginal idiot!
> 
> Shade - See above!
> 
> Phoenix - I know Yang is our lovely sunny dragon, but I feel like she's also a solid personification of a, ya know, phoenix.


End file.
